


what became of that fateful day

by luzrovrulays



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: FF15!ToZ AU, M/M, precious smols, smol SorMik interacting and talking, tfw you can't work much with your AU because your main muse is delayed OTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzrovrulays/pseuds/luzrovrulays
Summary: Talking with @tataraskyes and IT’S FINALLY HERE, THE FINAL FANTASY XV!ToZ AU. Okay well can’t work much with it since the game has been delayed again, so this is more of a Kingsglaive!ToZ AU *eyes emoji* Hope you guys enjoy!





	what became of that fateful day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: bold italic: Mikleo’s monologue recalling the events of what happened that fateful day
> 
> italic: events transpiring during Mikleo’s monologue
> 
> WARNING FOR KINGSGLAIVE SPOILERS!!!

**_For as long as anyone could remember, our world and its people were blessed with the sacred magic of the divine crystal. However, as time passed, war ravaged our lands as nations began to fight over the crystal’s power._ **

**_Solis, the tranquil kingdom of great magic, kept safe by the power of the crystal._ **

**_And Rolance, a powerful military empire of vast machinery made strong by the might of its magitek._ **

**_Long has war raged between these two sovereigns._ **

**_—–_ **

**_As the years passed, Rolance marched on nearby nations, driven by its supreme technology. To defend itself, Solis raised a magical barrier, the strength with which comes from the crystal itself. Because of that, Elysia, the illuminate city of Solian defense, lasted for many years._ **

**_Amid the escalating war_** -

_“It’s beautiful around here right Sorey?” Mikleo asked his friend as he pushed his wheelchair around the forest of Lastonbell._

_“Yup! And that big tree stump in the middle of the clearing was pretty neat. Did you see how far apart some of the rings were?!”_

_**_Prince Sorey of Solis had come to Lastonbell to seek healing for a life threatening injury. He made the long journey together with his grandfather, King Zenrus._ **  
_

_Mikleo laughed. “Yeah! We can go read up on it once we get back to the castle.”_

_He rolls Sorey’s wheelchair a little bit slower now that he was slightly behind the King of Solis. Zenrus turned around to smile gently at the young pair trailing behind him, and stopped near Queen Muse, who smiled brightly at the children. Her brother Michael was right beside her, along with their small royal court that accompanied them._

**_Mother, uncle, and I, the royalty of Lastonbell, all welcomed their visit._ **

_Mikleo stopped wheeling Sorey’s wheelchair and looked up at the sky. Sorey followed his lead, and looked up past the vast trees. T_ o _the confusion of both boys, a _fleet of airships came into their view.__

**_It was then, the fires came._ **

_Rolance soldiers fell from the sky like pelting rain. Leaving no room for mercy, the red demons attacked anyone within their reach, as the few Lastonbell soldiers fought back in vain. Michael looked around in confusion, desperately looking for his sister. He cried out loudly in pain, and instinctively grabbed his left bicep. He drew his has hand away from his injury, finding it to be bloodied, coming to the conclusion that he had been shot. He saw a shadow appear from behind him and he turned around, coming face to face with the enemy._

**_In a mere instant, all of Lastonbell was a blaze._ **

_“MICHAEL!”_

_Staring at the soldier’s flamethrower, Michael waited for the scalding heat to envelope him, but the pain never came. Instead Muse went to her brothers rescue and stood in front of the oncoming flames. As if that were not enough, another Rolance soldier dealt the finishing blow, and impaled the Queen of Lastonbell with their gigantic sword._

_“MUSE!” Michael’s scream echoed through out the forest, his arm outstretched to his fallen sister’s body._

_**—–** _

_In another part of the onslaught attack, King Zenrus hurriedly ran towards the two young princes; Sorey desperately trying to beckon his grandfather to hurry while Mikleo looked around trying to grasp what was going on. They both stood still when they witnessed Zenrus get slashed from behind._

_“General Sapphira,” King Zenrus exclaimed in surprise, but quickly got over it as his treasured pipe turned into a modest sword. Before his adversary could get the upper hand, more weapons appeared out of thin air, and with a swish of his arm, Zenrus sent his arsenal towards the General, effectively knocking them out of battle._

**_The Rolance attack was an attempt to take the lives of the visiting Solian royalty._ **

_“Sorey!” Zenrus bellowed, and with one arm, swooped Sorey off his wheelchair and took Mikleo with his free hand._

_Michael turned his head just as he saw the Solian king run off with the children and desperately yelled out, “Please help us! King ZENRUS!”_

_**—–** _

_Mikleo held the king’s hand like a life line, trying as hard as he could to keep up with the elder’s rushing steps. He dared to look behind him and saw a fleet of soldiers catching up to them. Not wanting to be a liability, Mikleo made the ultimate decision to sacrifice his freedom and reluctantly released his hand from Zenrus's._

_“Luzrov-!” despite wanting to take the young boy with him, King Zenrus did not stop running and continued onward. Sorey however, looked behind his grandfather, straight at Mikleo’s slender frame. Both of them made eye contact; sad lilac eyes meeting with frightened jade orbs. With his hand outstretched towards his friend, Sorey let out an ear shattering scream, “MIKLEO!!!”_

**_And ever since that day, Lastonbell has been kept in the iron grip of Rolance._ **

**_Sworn enemy of Solis._ **

_**King Zenrus assembles a force of mighty warriors to combat the malevolent menace. Dubbed the Kingsglaive, they fight relentlessly against Rolance, powered by the magic of their sovereign.**_

* * *

 

[Tumblr ver.](http://kingsglaivian.tumblr.com/post/150140831378/talking-with-juudals-aka-tataraskyes-and) And here are the other parts to our story!

[[Reunion with King Zenrus](http://tataraskyes.tumblr.com/post/149922473113/an-so-i-want-to-do-a-sortasomewhat-toz-ffxvau)]

[[Reunion with Sorey](http://tataraskyes.tumblr.com/post/149969975153/an-wasnt-planing-to-do-more-sortasomewhat)]

 

 


End file.
